Fearless
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: I don't Know how to explain it, but with him i know i can do anything and be anything. without him I am nothing. What do you do when you realize you are in love with the man you call your best friend, well I Lilly Truscott am about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nada, zip, everything Hannah Montana belongs to Disney, the only thing I own is the idea for this story.

Chapter One: Nose Whistle Wally

I hate the fact that Miley couldn't take me on the set of her new movie filming in Europe just because she was so-called grounded. I mean if Robbie Ray really wanted to ground her he shouldn't of let her do the movie in the first place. What kind of punishment is it to look in the baby blues of Chace Crawford for ten hours a day? Stupid parent with stupid punishments, I just can't stand them.

So instead of drooling of Chace, I am stuck here in Malibu getting ready for a stupid party that I don't even want to go to. All I can do is stare at my amazing lame closet and think that I won't fit in with all the other girls at the party. I don't have anything to wear and on top of that I had to use a new shampoo because they wanted to discontinue my favorite hair cleanser. So now my fucking hair smells like apples, which isn't a complete loss… I guess I can always whip out my new caramel apple body spray…. Which still leaves me with the dilemma of what the hell do I wear?

Keep it simple Truscott… Just let your natural curls go and put on a simple mask of makeup, you don't want to look completely hideous. The topper of my oh-so-peachy outfit was my new little black dress. It clung to my breast like I actually had something more than a 36b cup and showed off the fact that I barely had any curves. But it was perfect with the fact it was loose at the bottom and the fabric came to life when I twirled. Plain and simple, it was the only thing I felt comfortable in.

I don't know why I didn't lock myself in my room with a rub of ice cream and popcorn and catch up on the latest "Degrassi" gossip, I haven't watched my favorite show in forever. I mean I probably won't even know a single person at the party. However, my dear mother wants me to make more friends. She thinks it would be a good experience.

The way I look at it, it's the beach… If worse comes to worse, all I have to do is jump in the ocean. Sighing at my final results I decided I looked good enough to eat, well that is if you like apples. Maybe the walk to the beach will get me excited. I do love to dance and I don't look half bad. Maybe some hot guy will sweep me off my feet and in a week I will forget all about my missing best friend.

The chilling walk to the beach almost had my hyped up. I was excited when I could see the flames from the hideously tall bomb fires above the trees. I became even more excited as I heard music blaring the closer I got. I was all of a sudden in the mood to just dance the night away at my favorite spot.

There was only one minor detail that prohibited me from becoming completely ecstatic about this party, the fact that it was amber and Ashley throwing the party. The two of them hated me to the core of my being. It was like they lived to humiliate me. I was sure that I was only invited to the party as some part of a sick game, but yet here I was standing at the party looking around for something or someone.

That was when this song started playing and while it was probably the first or second I have ever heard it, there was something about it that just made a girl want to dance. I mean I normally don't listen to Coldplay but "Clocks" is just a great song. So I sauntered my way over the refreshments shaking my body with every step I made. To everyone else I am sure it looked like I was having a seizure, but I was just having fun.

As I am standing at the small refreshment table staring at the punch debating whether or not the punch is spiked, I notice Wally looking my way. Now I am not the judgmental type so don't start calling me a superficial bitch or anything but come on… I mean can nose-whistle Wally really be the only guy at this party interested in me. He whistles with his nose, snot and all. And there are just some disgusting things that aren't hot, they are just simply disgusting.

He smiled at me. He actually looked at me and smiled like it was his secret come hither look from across the room. I knew it was only a matter of time before he walked across the tiny space between us and just asked me to dance, as bad of a dancer as I was. But deep inside I did not want to dance with him at all. I needed a scapegoat, anyone but Wally.

I was fate when I felt someone bump into… Whoever it was that just practically spilt punch all over me would be the one that I would dance with, I would sweep him off his feet. Well here is hoping two things: that there is a guy standing behind me and that he is gorgeous. I mean I have to brag about my own Chace Crawford… Who needs movie star when you have…? Oliver!

I think I stood there with my mouth open for the rest of the song. I totally did not expect to see Oliver at this stupid fucking party. I glared at him as I put my hands on my hips. He just fucking bumped into me and didn't even say sorry or hi for that matter.

"Lilly? I didn't think you were coming… Otherwise maybe we could have carpooled or something?" Oliver shrugged it off. I couldn't put my hands on it, but there was something different about him. He actually looked halfway decent with a long sleeved white cotton button up blouse and a pair of baggy jeans (which I could tell were his lucky jeans). His shaggy hair hung to his face highlighting his eyes in the moonlight and I couldn't help but feel like some cheesy teenage romance movie at that exact moment, because here I was checking out my best friend.

The end of the Coldplay song knocked me back to my senses, which I clearly needed… What the hell was I doing thinking about Oliver like that? I was actually thinking, gasp, that he looked sexy and drop dead gorgeous. Now I know they spiked the punch! They spiked it so hard that Mr. nose-whistle Wally had enough courage to start walking over toward me. It was clear he was going to ask me to dance to upcoming song. I had to think fast.

I didn't want to look like a bitch in front of everyone, but at the same time I did not want to look like the biggest loser either, it was a party not a diet reality television show. So I closed my eyes and yanked Oliver to the dance floor. It clearly wasn't my smartest move. I had to distract myself from having feelings about Oliver; I mean we were friends… just friends!

"Just dance with me for one song, please." I practically begged Okin as I looked over at Wally. I instantly felt bad when I saw the disappointment on his face. However, my sympathy was short lived when I saw Ashley pushing him toward the dance floor. She was the one telling him to ask me dance.

I needed to focus on anything but the fact that nose-whistle Wally was still going to come over here and ask to cut in. I needed to make this dance with Oliver look somewhat real. I had to take it to the next level; I had to get closer…

Throwing my arms around his neck I just rest my head on his chest. I let his warmth fill me, and I realized that this was a very bad idea for a distraction. I just may be developing a crush on OLIVER OKIN!!! There were a million warning signals going off in my brain but I actually didn't want this moment to end…

As I closed my eyes and let the music finally sink in, I had no idea what we were listening to, I could feel him timidly wrap his hands around my waist. I loved the way he held on to me, as if I was something that would break but at the same time something to squeeze the life out of. His hands moving up and down my sides with the slow beat of the Taylor Swift song playing was enough to drive a girl crazy.

Then there was the simple fact that I had absolutely no idea how he would feel in return. What if I was developing this small major crush on him, and he had no feelings for me whatsoever. What if I was stuck in that tortured friend zone? It was then that the lyrics to the song hit me… With Oliver it was exactly how I felt. I felt "fearless"

Before I knew what was happening the song was over and he let go just as nose-whistle Wally walked over. I guess my little plan didn't work. Oliver didn't like the dance, why would he I sucked at dancing… I guess that is why I was stuck with good ol' Wally. I politely smiled trying to think of a way to turn him down while I watched Oliver walk away from me.

"Hi Lilly you look really pretty tonight." Wally said with a wide smile on his face as he gave the thumbs up to Ashley behind him. He looked back at me sheepishly and whispered so that no one could hear

"Ashley says if I can get you to dance with me she will leave the party with me." As he finished his stupid sentence he whistled and I had to cover my mouth to stop from gagging. "IF I can make you looking like the stupidest fucking person at the party, she said she would rock my world…"

I wanted to kill myself in that moment. I was still in Okin euphoria I wanted him here with me… I wanted him to say he was my boyfriend that Wally should back the fuck off… well a girl can dream cant she? But alas all I could see was Oliver at the refreshment table looking at Amber of all people.

"Well you make me feel pathetic if that will do, but I think I am all danced out." Even saying that I could hear Radiohead's "Karma Police" blare through the speakers…. MY favorite band and I had to pretend that I like hated them or that I didn't want to dance to them. This moment really did suck!

"I would never get a girl like Ashley to give me the time of day, think of our dance as a charity." He reached for my hand and looked at me pleadingly.

Just as I was about to cave, after all I knew Wally would never give up until he had his dance, I saw a olive toned hand swat Wally's reaching hand away. At first I thought I was dreaming or making up imaginary hands, but it really was Oliver.

"Sorry, Lillypop… There was a long line by the punch. But I know how much dancing made you thirsty so I had to get a drink for my date." Oliver said protectively handing me the glass of red liquid in his hand. "Wally I think it would be great if you walked back over to your seat and stopped looking at my girl… Obviously you make her uncomfortable and as you can see she already has a dance partner."

I was so delighted in the moment I didn't even realize that Okin still could have just been friendly. He could have just seen I need help and did what any friend would do… I don't know why my heart started racing the second that he said my girl or called me Lillypop, but in that moment I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel him warm lips fighting to dominate mine….

I counted to three as I tried to focus on not doing something irrational that could potentially ruin the friendship I had with Oliver. There was no way in fucking hell I was going to make a move. I had to know that he felt the same way. I had to wait for him to make a move. The ball was in Oliver's court.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Oliver asked leaning into my ear as the Radiohead song just finished. It was like even when I didn't say a word he knew exactly what I was thinking. He knew me better than anyone.

"Yeah, I don't even know what I am doing here." I said exasperated. I don't know why I let Amber and Ashley get to me, but I did. They made me feel bad even when I felt my best and it wasn't a feeling I wanted to linger around. I hated this party as much as I hated life without Miley.

There was simply something special about the way he gently grabbed my hand and led me out of the party. The way our skin melted together by one simple touch, I may be crazy but maybe he is realizing just how much I mean to him. Maybe in this moment he is also thinking about the way that my skin feels on his…

We reached the street and I see his mother's car parked there, if we get in where would we go? Every store was closed, there were no restaurants open… the only option was back to one of our houses and that idea held so much hidden meaning. Maybe part of me wanted to discover what there really could be between me and Oliver. Maybe I wanted to fight for domination as our lips played tug-o-war and our bodies molded together entwining around each other. I wanted to know what it would feel like to be completely surrounded by Oliver.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something at my place," Oliver suggested whipping the keys out of his pocket and opening my door. I wanted to just push him onto the passenger seat and give myself to him right there on the street. He brought out a primal instinct in me…

I smiled at the way his have gently waved in the slight breeze and nodded my head. Maybe if we watched a movie I could test the boundaries… I have to make a move. I have to find out how he feels about me. I will go crazy if I don't see if this chemistry I am feeling is purely the delusional workings of my mind.

I could just see it now, the two of us sitting on the couch watching some stupid kung-fu comedy. He would laugh and throw his hands in the air. I would pretend it was the funniest thing in the world and slide closer to him. I would blame it on the fact that I was laying so hard I fell toward him. But then I would cuddle to his warmth and see if he objects. Then just as the credits are about to roll and we have to call it a night I would look up into his eyes and gently brush my lips against his, just to test the water…

"Unless you know you want to call it a night, it is pretty late. I know your mom has a strict curfew for you." He simply stated as he sat down in the driver seat. "That actually sounds better. I am sure your mom knows that Miley is out of town… and if we fell asleep. I couldn't bear her thinking bad things about you just because I was selfish."

He looked at me across the car. I couldn't read his mind. For once I had no idea what Oliver what thinking about, no idea what was running through his mind. What did he see when he looked at me? Did he not trust himself alone with me? Was he thinking about how big of an idiot he was being and how great it would be to be alone with me? It would be great to just be together no parents, no Miley, no one else.

"Ok. Whatever you want to do," I said strapping my seatbelt in and looking ahead at the road. It was silly of my to stare at ever traffic light just praying that it would turn red so I could have ten more seconds with Okin. It was stupid to be this childish around him. He was my best friend, there wasn't anything I kept for him, except for the fact I was crazy about him all of a sudden.

We were a mere block away from my house when the first of ten traffic lights actually agreed with me and turned red just as Oliver was heading toward it. He gently tapped the breaks and quickly looked at me as we sat waiting for the green light.

"Lilly you smell delicious. Is that a new perfume?" He breathed me in leaning over the seat and sticking his nose in my hair.

I couldn't breathe and I immediately got stiff in my seat as he leaned closer to me with his face merely inches from mine. If I just turn my head a little bit we would be face to face, but I could let him see the longing in my eyes. I had to think of anything but how great and natural it felt to be this close to Okin.

"If it is, I love it… Apples are my favorite fruit." He continued talking slowly falling back to his side of the car just as the light turned green. It was only seconds until we were parked in front of my house in an awkward silence.

Reaching for the door handle I noticed my mom had all the lights on. I hoped to god she wasn't waiting up for me. I had too much to think about to have a heart to heart with my dear old mother. I looked at Oliver quickly before I got out of the car…. Looks like I will have to plan to make my move tomorrow, which meant I had a lot of planning to do before I could ever go to bed.

There was no hiding it, I Lilly Truscott am madly in love with my best friend and I don't think he has any fucking clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A start of Something New?

Okay so I am going to be honest with you for a brief second the mere thought of Oliver Okin petrified me. How can you be this crazy about someone and so out of control nervous whenever you think of them? I mean it wasn't like a sudden revelation... I think I always knew that part of my heart would belong to Oliver.

Ever since kindergarten when he let me borrow his crayons (he had the sixty-four pack) and he became one of my closest friends, I just felt a connection. Although I never imagined that invisible bound between us would ever be _LOVE_. Our friendship has grown over the years and I don't think there is a single thing he doesn't know about me. I would argue he knows more about me than Miley does.

I wonder why I would choose to be afraid of the one person in this world I feel closest too. It's not as if he knows how I feel about him, and it's not as if he feels the same way. I can go on as normal and forget about these silly emotions wrecking my brain at the sound of his name.

The only thing I knew is that if I turned into a hobbit and started ignoring him, he would be able to tell that there was something wrong. So here, I was sitting on the beach on top of my surfboard just staring into the ocean. At least then, if he asked why I haven't called him, I can blame it on an impromptu surfing session. Even if I was completely dry, it was the best lie I could come up with.

I would go surfing except for two big reasons. One my mind was not focused and I could possible lose my balance and drown to death. As tempted as death was, I liked being alive. Two the waves were unruly today. I am an intermediate surfer. I am simply not the best or not the worst. I just love being on the ocean, I love being in the water. Even with the skills I do have, I just didn't know if I could handle all the bad waves that were crashing into the beach today. Other than my two excuses, today was a perfect sunny sauna worthy hot day outside. It was the perfect day for surfing.

"Hey Lils," that familiar voice came up from behind me. The soft sound of sand scattering about the ground told me he was only about three feet behind me. It is now or never Truscott, time to play your facade.

"Oliver," I replied almost without a hint of emotion in my voice. It almost sounded as if I was dead. Cursing myself for playing a stupid game with Oliver, I looked down ashamed. I didn't have to be completely honest, but I also didn't need to be completely deceptive either.

In the process of looking down in my shame and deciding the right angle to approach the situation, I realized I was wearing my _sexy_ swimsuit. It was a yellow striped with orange and red string little number. The silly bikini let little to the imagination. I only bought it because Miley wanted to go on a double date with a hot guy... of course I was stuck with his loser cousin.

Instantly conscience of the extreme amount of skin I was showing around Oliver, it appeared to me my heart and brain did not want to cooperate. Well, this was going to be a disastrous day at the beach. I can only imagine what the fuck Okin is thinking... it was a good thing he wasn't in my view yet, I don't think I want to see the look on his freakin face.

I turned around briefly to see what happened to him and make sure he wasn't anger with my almost unfriendly greeting to him a few minutes ago. It was then that I saw him with Ashley... I mean omg... she was incorrigible. She had her hair in a ponytail and her arms wrapped around my Oliver! Her and her little black thong... it left nothing to the imagination. I would hope that Oliver wouldn't want a girl like that... A girl he knew we hated...

I didn't feel the tears run down my cheek until I turned around to look at the ocean again. I was jealous and suddenly my little string bikini looked like a freakin full body suit compared to what everyone else was wearing on the beach. I couldn't look back and see his face... I couldn't handle it if he was actually enjoying her company.

Thankfully, the blaring sound of Hannah Montana coming from the phone in my beach bag interrupted my lingering thoughts. I don't know how much I can think about him before I just walk right over there and kiss him crazy.

"Hey Miley," I answered with a little giggle. I didn't think she was going to have the time while filming to call me. I was just excited to hear the sound of my best friend's voice again. With her, there would be some extravagant plan and I would find another guy to like. I was certain at first she would freak out if she found out I liked Oliver, and then she would understand. That's the thing with friends they put your happiness before theirs.

"Chace Crawford is so delicious," Miley exclaimed through the phone. "I wish you were here."

"I am fine here in Malibu," I simply said trying to make her feel better for ditching Lola in Malibu. After all, it was my stupid mother's fault for not letting me go with her. "I went to a party last night and I am getting better on the surfboard."

"I just miss you," she cried through the phone. I believed her even though I could feel the scent of excitement in her voice. She was having an amazing time filming _Indiana Joanie. W_hat type of friend would I be if I took her excitement away?

"It would be easier to deal with the ongoing massacre from Amber and Ashley if you were here, but I have Oliver." The mention of his name made me turn my head again. Why wasn't he over here already? Couldn't he tell she was a blood-sucking leech? The simple answer, because she had her tongue down his throat... And you know practice makes perfect.

"How is Oliver? I haven't talked to him in forever," Miley's voice filled with actual interest. I almost wanted to tell her the truth and ask for her advice, but I didn't.

"Oliver?" How do you respond when trying to lie? "Well to be completely honest... Lately he has been spending a lot of time with Ashley."

"OH no!" Miley voice hinted at the disgust that I was feeling. "Well Lily I have to get back on set... Whatever happens, don't let Oliver get sucked into their world."

"Who was that?" He asked innocently as he finally sat down next to me. I didn't think I could talk to him let alone look at him. I didn't know if I felt more embarrassed for his little make out session with Ashley or for my little crush on him.

"Miley," I answered kicking some of the sand at my feet to distract me, which didn't work very well. I was drawn to Oliver no matter what... He was my friend.

My first mistake was looking at him. He of course looked perfect in my eyes. He had his shirt off, which was something that he never did. For the first time I saw just how defined his muscles were. His olive skin shined in the sun against his dark black swim trunks. I must be completely delusional because in that brief second I thought that he was actually gorgeous in a goofy kinda way. Sitting there that close to him with my every though thinking about his bare skin and my bare skin, made my cheeks flush with a silky rose hue.

The second mistake I made was forgetting about the tearstains outlining my supple cheeks. I didn't even think about them until Oliver quietly leaned over and wiped my tears away. He paused before leaning back and just looked into my eyes. I almost thought I was going to burst into tears all over again. His light brown eyes felt like they were peering into the core of my being...

I can't describe what it feels like to be deeply connected to someone, to know that it is just simply right. I knew in a single heartbeat that he could possibly be the love of life. It's that feeling that you just get. You know when your heart beat spins out of control, as it gets faster and faster. It is the way that your day just isn't good enough unless the other person is in it. It's that feeling that even in your darkest hour; they are the light that sees you through. The world could no longer exist, and you know you would be fine as long as you had them by your side. I didn't know if I loved Oliver, but I knew that was how I felt about him.

"Lils," He whispered tenderly as he cupped the bottom of my chin to stop my primal instinct to look down. He was trying to make me feel better when he was the problem. He wanted to ease the pain that was evident on my face.

"It's nothing..." I couldn't do this with him. I couldn't tell him my bare and raw feelings to him... not after I just saw him kissing Ashley. I don't think he would understand... I almost knew he wouldn't care. I couldn't take the rejection. I couldn't deal with the immediate pain with him there. I couldn't let him see my weakness.

"I thought we were closer than that," he mumbled as he withdrew from me. He let go of my chin and even stood up to walk away. It was clear to me that I had hurt his feelings. That in my attempt to stop my own rejection, I had openly rejected him. I couldn't breathe for a second knowing that this was going to change everything... I had to tell him...

"Oliver... I..." I was inevitable stuttering. I couldn't control my thoughts, my emotions, even my speech around him. He was the center of my delicate world and I knew one wrong move would shatter everything.

"Just forget it... I can tell when I am not wanted. I guess I just thought we were friends." He didn't even wait to finish his sentence before taking his first step away from me. He was reaching in his pocket for his car keys. He was leaving the beach. He was leaving me. Oliver was leaving the connection we had in the sand. Could it be? Could Oliver Okin actually feel the same way as I do?

I couldn't think about it because then I would change my mind. I would lose the sudden sense of courage that I had. I didn't know what I was going to do, what I was going to say. I had to do something. I had to explain myself. I didn't realize I was running until I crashed into his car just as he was shutting his door.

"Oliver, please..." I attempted to speak, but once again, the words caught in my throat. "Can we go somewhere private to talk? I didn't want Amber or Ashley to hear why I was crying, use it against me, and torment my every waking moment. I want to tell you, just not here. At least we can go back to my place and you know get some clothes on, or watch a movie and eat some ice cream."

"Lilly, you're babbling..." He joked pushing the passenger door open. "Get in."

It was a quiet drive home... A familiar Taylor Swift song played on his radio but I couldn't quite figure out how I knew it. Something about fearless, I don't know... I do not listen to country music and as far as I knew neither did Oliver.

We reached my house in record time. I glanced at Oliver as I climbed out of the passenger seat and shut the door. He mumbled something about having a spare change of clothes in his trunk and I ran to my front door. It came to my immediate attention as I was unlocking the door that my mother was away on a business trip for the weekend... Oliver and I were going to be alone...

My house wasn't huge. It was a simple three-bedroom beach house decorated with a pale peach color and violet shutters on all the windows. It was my mother's favorite color and my favorite color. She had the house built from scratch when my parents divorced five years ago. Walking into the small abode, you see a set of stairs to your right, a straight hallway in front of you, and my giant kitchen to your left.

As I opened the door and turned to the staircase, I double-checked that Oliver was coming behind me. I ran up the steps and into my bedroom, which happened to be the first door on the left. On the right hand of the upstairs was the guest bedroom, the big bathroom and the linen closest. At the end of the hallway was the master bedroom, which of course my mother had claimed. I didn't care my smaller bedroom was the one with the bathroom attached, which meant I had all the privacy in the world.

When I entered my bedroom, I didn't even know what to change into. I didn't want too plain when I had the conversation on how I really felt about Oliver, but at the same time I didn't want to come on too strong or too sexy. I shrugged it off... If I was going to tell Okin how I felt about him, I was going to look good doing it.

I grabbed the pair of Miley's lucky green stiletto's and my short jean skirt and this light green lacy camisole my mother insisted I bought a few years ago. This was going to look great. It was simple and sexy. Eat your heart out Okin!

I quickly washed my face before leaving my bathroom to face him. I honestly had no clue what to say or do. I was new to this whole like thing. I was always a guy's girl. I was a girl you could hang with. I wasn't the type that you saw as girlfriend material. I was simply hoping these shoes were as lucky for me as they were for Miley.

"WOW," Oliver breathed as I walked out of the bathroom. I was never, in a million years, expecting that sort of a reaction. He sat at the edge of my king size bed wearing my favorite pair of his faded jeans and a loose fitting white All Time Low t-shirt.

"Sorry," I instantly mumbled... Maybe, I had gone a little too dressy and it was too much.

He jumped off my bed and casually strolled over to me and took my hand. I didn't understand why he did. He never acted this _friendly_ to Miley. He looked in my eyes again, which he really needed to stop. It made me too nervous. It made this stupid heart of mine flutter a bazillion times a second.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked innocently pulling me toward the bed to sit down. He was always worried about how I was feeling. He understood whatever I had to talk about was a touchy subject, and he wanted me to be comfortable as I said whatever it was.

"At the beach?" I was trying to avoid the topic. Seeing if maybe by the power of Jesus he forgot. However, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he remembered.

"Whatever made you cry Lils," Oliver said letting go of my hand so we could face each other on the bed.

I was sitting cross-legged by the headboard, while he let his legs stretch across the end of my bed with his chest and face turned toward me. His arms were outstretched behind him for support.

Leaning my head against my giant wooden headboard, I sighed. I didn't know how he was going to take this, but here went nothing! "Oliver... I don't know how to tell you this, mostly because I don't know how you are going to react. I want you to know that before anything else I value the fact that you are my best friend and I would do nothing to jeopardize that."

"You sound like you are breaking up with me?" Oliver interrupted my jokingly. There was something about the smile on his face, which made it easier to talk to him about this. This was Oliver Okin, my best friend since kindergarten. There was nothing I couldn't tell him.

I laughed. I was being crazy with how nervous I was. I was grateful that he wasn't holding my hand anymore because my palms were insanely sweaty. My breathing staggered as I got back to what I was trying to say, key word was trying. "The party and the dance... I don't know how to explain it, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, about you. I don't want you to think that you have to feel the same way, because I saw how you were kissing Ashley at the beach today..."

"Ashley is a lunatic... It took all my strength to push her off me... I didn't want to hurt a woman, but I made an exception for her. What you saw was her throwing herself at me. Believe me Lils; I want nothing to do with her." He pleaded with me. His forehead wrinkled a tiny bit in frustration. I could tell that he was upset by the fact I thought he would every like Ashley. He looked down now. His whole body facing the floor. I could only see the right side of his body. I hated the fact that he was sitting there trying to give me the cold shoulder.

The only thing I could do was defend myself, make him see that it was only out of jealousy that I believed that about Ashley. It was only because I didn't think I was good enough for him, that I believed the first girl I saw him with would be better.

"Oliver... I am sorry if you think that I assumed the worst about Ashley and you because I didn't understand you at all. The truth is... I am irrevocably crushing on you. I think about you every second... And at the beach being that close to you with both of us wearing so little... I have to be honest I wore that swimsuit hoping you would see it. Because you always say you love yellow on me."

"I love anything on you"

I didn't hear him say anything so I continued talking. I found that the more I babbled the easier it was to prolong the rejection. I didn't want to lose my best friend. "I want to be more than friends Oliver I want to go on a date, or skip the date and just make-out with you. Whatever we do... I just want to do it with you."

I was nervous at first. He didn't respond. I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, I felt like the world's biggest dumbass. I have made the biggest mistake of my teenage life.

Then all of a sudden, a pair of rough and hungry lips crashed onto mine knocking me out of my thoughts. He was there leaning over my body. I instantly uncrossed my legs and granted him access. We just laid there lost in the taste of each other as he grabbed onto my head with both hands holding me to him.

It wasn't until I heard the gasp from my mother's did I remember her saying that her business trip had been pushed back a week and that she was going to go for brunch with a few friends...

All I could think was OH SHIT!!! My mother just saw me in bed with Oliver.... This had to look bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Birds and the Bees?**

**How can the best moment of your young life also be the complete and utter worse moment? Well my dear friends, I Lily Truscott managed it. Looking at my mother, I didn't know what to say or do as Oliver stood up and coughed. I just bit my lip and shrugged.... It wasn't as if I wanted to have sex with Oliver... Did I?**

"**Oliver I think you should go home," my mother practically screamed... I think she was trying to be polite with her fury and disgust at me... The only thing I could think is that if Oliver left after this moment, there would be no witnesses to my murder.**

"**Bye Lils," Oliver whispered as he walked out my bedroom.... Wait.... Oliver walked out of my bedroom where my mother had walked in on us... I totally did want to have sex with Oliver in that moment... SWEET JESUS, I WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH SMOKING' OKIN?!**

**I couldn't look at my mother, my brain was filled with thoughts about my stunning revelation, which by the way I am not proud of. I am sixteen and I am not a slut! However, I can't change the astonishing and undeniable connection that I have with Oliver. It was like all of a sudden: I wanted to be with him every second of every day and I wanted to do everything imaginable with him because I knew we could conquer anything. Well, everything except my mother. **

"**Lily..." she looked at me with disapproving eyes as she softened her voice. My mother struggled after having me right out of high school; it wasn't like she could really give me this talk! "I am not going to yell at you or tell you that you are wrong."**

"**Mom," I started to say something and then my mouth shut... I didn't know what to say to make her understand. I barely understood myself. I just did the only thing apparently that I know how to do today... I cried.**

"**Baby girl," my mom whispered as she rushed over to the bed and wrapped her arms around me. "I was fourteen when I met your father. He was the new boy in school but he was the rock god of my dreams. The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I was going to love him. I was like the earth stopped for a brief moment as we looked into each other's eyes. I spent every night with him after school. I went to all his band practices and I sure as hell didn't miss any gigs. I was there every day and I was there for every moment. I was the day that your dad first was signed that I lost myself to him. This is completely gross I know... But your grandmother banned me from seeing him after that day." She stopped talking for a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes... In that, moment I was captivated my mother. I knew she was in love young and she knew, she understood how I felt. I smiled at her crying because I could feel the love that she once had for my father.... That she still did five years later.**

"**What did you do?" I asked softly trying not to cause her more pain from the memories. This was what I loved most about my mother. Here in this moment we were mother and daughter, more importantly we were friends. She realized I was old enough to make my own choices and she was going to support me in all my decisions. I mean she did love the tape I made of her with my BAD singing, my mother was a mush.**

"**I did what any young girl in love would do. I ran away with them. I hit the road with the band and before I knew, I was certifiably their manager. Against all the obstacles, your father and I were on top of the world... He was my little drummer boy and I was his rock. I had you when I was 18 but I never finished school... I went to a college, got my G.E.D, and continued for my business degree, after your father's band crashed and burned. In addition, sweetie you know the rest. He became an artist management representative at some cheesy record company and I own my marketing firm.... And we raised you, my angel."**

"**Can I ask you something? If you and dad were so in love once, why did everything change? Why aren't you guys still together?" I looked at her hopeful for reconciliation. I wanted her to be as happy as I was.**

"**Oh sweetie," she cried. "I said I had loved your father more than life it self... Unfortunately, he felt that way about Kimbra, the intern at his cheesy record company. Love isn't always unstoppable. What I want to tell you is... Oliver?" She looked at me questioningly as she spoke... Apparently, she had amnesia with the mention of his name too. I just had to laugh at the look on her face.**

"**It was the party," I nodded when I saw her raise an eyebrow. She told me not to go to the party because I wouldn't like it without Miley. "He was there and I was there and then music played....We danced and as I felt him so close to me with the music it kind of hit me like a wild stampede.... I was in love with him at that instant. I have known him all my life mom. Yet, you are never prepared for that moment when they look in your eyes and you feel your heart is going to explode. Mom I would do anything for him... I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner."**

**Brushing a strand of hair from my face, she smiled and said "Love doesn't always come on the schedule we think it will or with the person we think it will. Nevertheless, when love does come, she comes like a bitch we never knew existed. It hurts and it's guiltless, senseless. The most important thing to remember about love sweetie is that it is fearless... When everything else falls down around you, love gives you the strength to be fearless and see the truth that was always hidden for eyes that were otherwise to afraid to look."**

**My mother stood up from my bed and looked around the room as a tear fell down her face. She grinned at me, tossed me a little square aluminum package, and started to walk out of the room. "Lily, I am not going to tell you what to do. I am just going to say be careful with everything you do.... And I think I am going to drive to Santa Barbara."**

**I knew that whatever happened in this room in this conversation, she was fearless. I wanted to think that she was going to fight the battle for my father but I knew better. He lived in Detroit. She was going to go have a talk with her own mother. It was apparent to her that they both had a few apologies to give.**

**She was gone for all of five minutes when a shadow engulfed my bedroom doorframe. "Mom, I will..." I stopped speaking mid-sentenced and smiled a hideously mushy smile at a certain brown-eyed boy who held all the cards.**

"**Your mom called me," Oliver said slowly walking closer. He grinned as his voice started getting as s soft as a whisper as he got closer and closer to me. "She says it is dangerous to leave a little girl alone with a full moon. She asked if I could be your white knight and protect you." He was a step away from the bed now. The only thing I knew was simple: if he would say anything with that husky whisper, I would feel it on my face as I shifted positions. **

**Kneeling at the edge of the bed, I was eagerly waiting for his next move. I was motionless, speechless, I was fearless. He looked me in the eyes licking his lips and quickly looked down. He grabbed my left hand and gently kissed it keeping it in his right hand. Then he repeated the process grabbing my right hand in his left. We stood there holding hands for a moment just silent both looking at our hands.**

"**I never got the chance to answer you,' Oliver started still wearing those perfect fitting jeans.**

"**But you..."**

"**I love you Lily. I always have and I always will. There has always been you. You were my first friend... My first sleepover... My first kiss..."**

"**That was a dare..."**

"**My first love... So I ask you Ms. Lily Truscott, will you...? Go to dinner with me?" Those darn brown-eyes! That damn grin! That fucking OLIVER OKIN! He just stood there holding my hands waiting for my reply still looking down.**

AN: Also I totally want to dedicate this to wondergurl2007, nejiXtenten4everz, AmysAngel, mizkntuhke and anyone else that has given me your feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the coming chapters :)


End file.
